pokemonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Capitulo 5: Nuevos espias
Este es el sexto capitulo de Code Geass R2. Sinopsis Fecha: 1 de Septiembre del 2019 Ubicación: Universidad Ashford - Ciudad de Nueva York - Gran Ducado de Nueva York - Nueva Britania Lelouch: ¡Maestro! El joven estudiante se dirigió hacia un profesor, que también se dirigía hacia el. Lelouch: ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor? (pide amablemente) Profesor: ¿Eh? (levantando una ceja un poco intrigado) S... Seguro. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Lelouch? Lelouch: ¿Puedes por favor ignorar cualquier irregularidad relacionada con Rolo y conmigo? (activando su Geass) Profesor: Muy bien. Eso haré. Chicos, no salgan mucho afuera. (dándose la vuelta y yéndose) Lelouch: Sí, señor. Una vez que el profesor se marchara Lelouch y Rolo se reunieron trazando su plan para la denominación sobre el campus. Lelouch: Ahora solo nos queda a Villetta, ¿no? Rolo: Sí, pero puede que haya más espías aquí. Lelouch: Sí, eso es cierto. (asintiendo, apagando su Geass) Con el Geass puedo controlarlos a todos, excepto a Villetta. Ya que la use en ella hace tiempo para que me diera su Sutherland. Rolo: Yo me encargo de eso. (lo decía con determinación) Lelouch: No te precipites. Ah, y deja de hablar de esa manera tan rara. (lo decía serio) Nosotros somos hermanos, ¿no? (asintiendo) Rolo se quedo boquiabierto asombrado ante la respuesta de su supuesto hermano. Lelouch: Tenemos que apresurar nuestros planes, por ti. Conseguiré cambiar el mundo y a Britania, un buen país. (sonriendo satisfecho) Y si es necesario fundare un república en ella. Incluso puedo hacerlo desde la universidad. Flota Imperial del Pacifico - Ávalon En un despecho del HIMAS Ávalon (HIMAS: Her Imperial Majesty's Air Ship) la aeronave de mando y buque insignia del príncipe Schneizel. Su longitud es de 280 metros, anchura: 61,1 y altura: 54,5 metros. Allí, el príncipe Schneizel El Britannia, estaba mirando unos informes que ha recibido esa mañana en el portapapeles de papel. Después de que Zero hiciera su aparición en la patria de Nueva Britania, las colonias, bajo el gobierno Britaniano comienza a desmoronarse otra vez. Cuando Zero derroto a su hermanastra Cornelia y al Ejercito Imperial en el Área 11, incluido al General Calares, varios países como el Área 10 (Nueva Zelanda) se derrocaron al gobierno colonial y se refundo la República de Nueva Zelanda y los países que conformaban la Federación de Oriente Medio fueron independientes y refundaron la federación y estos lograron independizar Egipto también. Schneizel estaba viendo los informes de los países Europeo conquistado. Kanon: Área Dieciocho: España y Portugal, Área Diecinueve: Alemania, Área Veinte: Italia, y ahora están terminando con Bélgica. Luego el príncipe deja el informe al otro lado y mira otros, donde ve los países que empiezan a independizarse. Kanon: Ahora estamos perdiendo Brasil, Guatemala y Perú. Asesor: El caos ya ha comenzado en las colonias de nuevo. (murmura irritado) Sólo han pasado unos días de que Zero hiciera su aparición y ahora esta en aumento por todas partes. Si Japón todavía estaba en nuestro poder no los hemos tenido problemas en la erradicación de éste hacia afuera como los demás. Kanon: Es cierto. Pero están diciendo que los grupos de terroristas no estaban siendo liderados por Zero. De todos los líderes de rebeliones, Zero es el más astuto como si fuera un Napoleón reencarnado. Schneizel: Pero tengo curiosidad, aunque. (declaro a cabo, mientras ponía el portapapeles en la mesa junto a el.) ¿Por qué Zero no decidió ayudar a los Caballeros Negros en Japón durante el Desembarco en Osaka? Consejero: ¡Es obvio! Él estaba poniendo a prueba a sus tropas para que se las arreglen sin el. Tal vez estaba llevando en secreto a los rebeldes Sudamericanos. Y seguro que ahora estarán trazando un plan para romper nuestras líneas de defensas y hacer una invasión para ocupar Nueva York. Es lógico que también tenemos el contrato de un pacto de no agresión. Schneizel: Cierto... Pero tal vez él está por otra razón. Con nuestra atención aquí reunidos, que incluso que algunas de sus fuerzas se estableció en Japón. pero aún así... Para volver a donde nació es bastante cuestionable. Kanon: ¿Crees que Zero puede ser una distracción, Su Alteza? (pregunta) Schneizel: Es posible. Pero yo no le puedo imaginar estar en otro sitio. Sin embargo, yo le di Veinticuatro horas para que contestara a mi llamada. Si ellos no se rinden luego, los Estados Unidos de Japón ira a la guerra. Zero perderá su apoyo de la gente y se vera forzado a salir. Les di Veinticuatro horas como prueba. Sí él no puede hacer nada para entonces, y le revoco como falso y declarare la guerra a los Estados Unidos de Japón. En cualquier caso se vera obligado actuar. Universidad Ashford Fecha: 2 de Septiembre del 2019 En medio de la clase Lelouch se encuentra sentado y un poco aburrido en su pupitre, y luego apresta atención con poca curiosidad cuando anuncia la llegada de un alumno nuevo. Según dice que el nuevo alumno pertenece a una familia aristócrata de Barón. El nuevo estudiante entra siendo el mismo joven de pelo gris de antes. Rai: Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Rei Vorom. Barón de Hollington, hoy me presentare como alumno de intercambio de la Universidad Ashford. Todos los estudiantes murmuraron entre ellos al saber que el nuevo estudiante es un miembro de la nobleza, hasta las chicas murmuraron lo encantador que sera, aunque Lelouch no dice nada y no le impresiona nada. Villetta: Bueno, Rei necesita un asiento adecuado, calmaos. ¿Donde quiere sentarse? (atendiendo a Rei) Rei: Allí. (señalando el pupitre al lado de Lelouch) El joven estudiante se asombra un poco. Villetta: Muy bien, siéntate. Así Rei va hacia el asiento del lado de Lelouch, mientras el oji púrpura comienza a sospechar algo extraño de ese chico. Rei se pone del lado del joven lo saluda con una sonrisa. Rei: Hola, compañero. ¿cómo te va? Lelouch pone cara de confuso aunque inmediatamente cambia de expresión por una alegre. Lelouch: Oh, bien. Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte. Rei: Bueno... (sentándose) Así la clase continuo hasta la llegada del recreo donde Lelouch esta sentado junto con Rolo y Suzaku en cada lado. Frente a ellos esta Milly, Milly y Rivalz. Shirley: ¿Te has enterado del nuevo alumno? (preguntando a Milly) Milly: Claro. (sonriendo alegremente) También vinieron otro dos a mi clase. Rivalz: ¿Otros dos? (asombrado) Suzaku: Yo los he visto. Lelouch: ¿Mm? (mirando hacia Suzaku) Suzaku: Uno es un chico mayor rubio y otra es una chica de cabello rosa. Milly: El rubio dijo que se llama Vincent Steven, y la chica se llama Any Streim. Shirley: Hey, mirad, (señalando) hay están. Los miembros del consejo estudiantil ven a los nuevos alumnos juntos paseando por el patio acercándose. Víncent: Eh, hola. (saludando al grupo) Tu estabas en la clase, ¿verdad? (mirando en Milly) Milly: S-Sí. Hola. (sonriendo nerviosa) Vincent: Hola mi nombre es Vincent Steven. Y ella es mi amiga Any Streim. Entonces al terminar el nombre la chica, se escucha un flash, siendo ella con una cámara de fotos apuntando sobre ellos. Any: Encantado. Lelouch miraba a la chica de cabello rosa con intriga como si ya la hubiera visto o la hubiera conocido hace tiempo. Lelouch (en su mente:) Esa chica... ¿No sera Anya? Any: Hey... El joven fue despertado de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de la chica. Any: ¿Tengo moros en la cara? (pregunta sarcástica) Lelouch: Eh, no. Rivalz: ¿Le estabas observando los pechos? Todo el mundo se alarmo por esto, excepto Vincent y Any. Shirley: ¡Rivalz, ¿¡Como puedes decir eso!? (protestando) Milly: No sabia que Lulu pudiera ser pervertido. (sonriendo bromista) Lelouch: ¡Claro que no! (gritando enojado y avergonzado) Solo es que tuve la sensación de haber visto esta chica antes. Any: ¿En serio? pues no te conozco ni recuerdo haberte visto. (tono aburrido) Lelouch: Yo creo que si. Hace tiempo conocí a una chica llamada Anya. Al decir ese nombre tanto Any como Vincent se estremecieron un poco sin notarlo. ¿¿??: ¡Chicos! Todos voltearon sus cabezas al ver a Rei acercándose hacia ellos. Vincent: Rei, tío. (sonriendo con entusiasmo) Shirley: ¿Se conocen? (intrigada) Lelouch: Parece que si. Rei: Oh, veo que ya se conocen ¿verdad? Milly: Si. Ellos están en mi clase. Rei: Ya. Tu debes de ser Milly Ashford, nieta de Ruben K. Ashford director de la universidad ¿me equivoco? (sonriendo con picardía) Milly: Eh, si todo el mundo sabe quien soy. (sonriendo tímidamente) Vincent: He oído que usted dirige el consejo de estudiantes de la universidad ¿verdad? Milly: Si, soy la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, el es Rivalz Cardemolde Secretario Encargado. Rivalz hace un gesto con la mano saludando con una sonrisa. Milly: Ella es Shirley Fenette miembro del consejo y del club de natación. Shirley: Encantado. Milly: Y por ultimo este es mi mano derecha Lelouch Lamperouge Vicepresidente del consejo. Vincent: Hola, ¿como estas, Vicepresidente? (tendiéndole la mano agitándolo con fuerza) Su agitación hace que suelte el baso y se desrame un poco el refresco. Vincent: Oh, lo siento. (cogiendo el baso) Aun queda. (devolviéndoselo) Lelouch: Gracias... (amargadura) Mientras Suzaku miraba la escena un flash alcanzo su cara. El volvió su mirada hacia la chica de cabello rosa con la cámara. Any: ¿Quien es el niño? (fijándose en la cámara) Vincent: Mmm, es verdad. (mirando la cara) Por su aspecto debe de ser un Número. ¿no? Todos especialmente Suzaku se quedaron nerviosos al pensar que reacción tendría ellos si descubrieran quien es. O aun peor si iban a delatarlo. Vincent: ¿De donde eres? (pregunta curioso) Suzaku: Pues yo... (nervioso) Lelouch: De Japón. (sin dudarlo) El joven rubio se quedo boquiabierto al descubrir que su nacionalidad como Número es Eleven. Any, solo conserva aun su expresión aburrida. Vincent: ¿Has dicho de Japón? Lelouch: Si. Hey, Suzaku. Suzaku: ¿Eh? (mirando hacia Lelouch) Lelouch: Creo que he visto a Arthur entrando en el insti, ve a por el. Suzaku: Ah, si. (entendiendo) Con esto el pequeño se va y se aleja. Vincent: ¿Quien es Arthur? (poco intrigado) Rivalz: La mascota de Suzaku. Se trata de un gato negro que encontró en el Área 11. También es la mascota del consejo. Vincent: No me digas que admiten animales doméstico aquí. (interesado) Lelouch: Bueno, Suzaku era Japones, el Director Ruben lo encontró cuando era un bebe y decidió adoptarlo. Nosotros solo le hacemos compañía. Rivalz: Eh, si. (asintiendo) Así es. Rei: Bueno, supongo que ya aprendió bastante de nuestra nacionalidad que es inevitable dejarlo en Japón para que alguien lo adoptara. (asintiendo) Lelouch: Si, y por eso no sabe quien es en realidad. Luego la escena finaliza acercándose a la cara de Rei sonriendo. Luego dicha escena se desvanece dentro de una base de la OSI. Hay Rei esta sentado con Villetta, varios oficiales y Rolo. Rei: Así que piensan que ese chico podría estar relacionado con los Caballeros Negros ¿no? Villetta: Sí, quiero que no le pierdas de vista. Rei: Entendido. 3 días después Hoy nos encontramos en la sala del director de la academia donde Milly se comunica con un micrófono a todos los estudiantes de la universidad. Milly: Siento mucho la espera... (tono alegre) ¡Qué comience la fiesta de bienvenida para el nuevo alumno! La rubia da media vuelta y mira a Rei. Milly: Da la primera palabra de honor. Rei: Supongo que no tengo que negarme. (asiente amablemente) Milly: ¡Asi es! (sonrisa alegre) ¡Son ordenes de la presidenta! (asiente) Rei: Muy bien. (acercandose al microfono) El joven caballero real respira hondo y... Rei (altavoz:) ¡¡Meeeeeeeeoooooooowwww!! El grito se extendio por toda la universidad dando la primera iniciativa del festival. Milly: Bueno, ahora queda nuestro pequeño amiguito. Oye ¿donde esta? (mirando a su alrededor) Lelouch mira a su alrededor también y ve a alguien alejandose en la esquina de una pared. El estudiante sonrie asistiendo, agacha el torso y coge con sus manos al pequeño niño. Lelouch: ¿A donde hibas, Suzaku? Suzaku: Eh... (sonriendo avergonzado) Milly: Oh, ¿pensabas que te hibas a escaquear? ¿eh? Suzaku: Etto... (buscando una escusa) ¿Tengo que hacerlo? (asiente timidamente) Milly: Lo siento. Aunque no seas estudiante, aun esta en una universidad. Lelouch: Es verdad. Aquí en la universidad, ella es la autoridad principal. (bajando a Suzaku al suelo) Suzaku: Vale. Milly le acerca un poco el microfono a la boca del niño. Suzaku respira hondo. Suzaku: ¡¡NYYAAAAAAAAAA!! Con el ultimo grito se inicio el festival con los estudiantes haciendo su puesto. Hubo muchas actividades interesantes: hubo ciencia ficción, atracción y cabalgar un caballo. Mientras en un cobertizo Lelouch y Rolo comenzaron a pelar patatas. Lelouch se sentia un poco incomodo con Rolo a su lado quien mostraba una expresión sin emoción y una mirada seria. Lelouch (en su mente:) Maldita sea. Tengo que ganarle su confianza antes de que comienze a sospechar. Rolo (en su mente:) ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo mato ahora? Mientras decia esto coge el cuchillo con la punta hacia abajo, apuntando hacia una patata en su otra mano. Lelouch: Rolo, ya te dije que eso es peligroso. Lelouch: Vamos, se hace así. (tono amable mientras coge el cuchillo y lo pone con la punta hacia la izquierda) ¿Ves? Rolo: Eh, gracias. Lelouch: Para eso soy tu hermano. Rolo gira su mirada en su trabajo poco seguro miestras Lelouch suelta una pequeña sonrisa sadica. En otro punto En otro punto Gino y Anya obserban un puesto donde hay un mercado donde estan friendo patatas. Gino: Qué interesante... Anya, mira esto. (señalando las patatas con su dedo) La chica pelirroja no dice nada y sigue con la misma expresión aburrida, mientras apunta con su camara a las patatas. Anya: Grabando. Gino: Te gusta hacer eso, ¿eh? (sonriendo hacia su compañera) Bueno, aun queda muchas cosas que ver. Esta universidad de plebeyos parece interesante. En un almacén En un oscuro almacén del instituto Rivalz camina con una linterna y un oricular en el oido buscando algo. Rivalz: Bien, bien. Estoy en el almacén que hay debajo de la universidad. Luego ve una pequeña montaña de cajas juntas, iluminadas por la linterna. Rivalz: ¿Dónde están las recargas de reservas...? ¿Huh? Rivalz ve en una de esas cajas una inscripción que pone: "Beard face!! This is mine! don't Touch, don't open it! Own it out and i'll kill you!" (traducción: Barba cara! ¡Esto es mío! No lo toque, no lo abras! Sácalo y te voy a matar!) Rivalz: Hey, ¿eso no era de Nina? En el tejado del instituto Lelouch habla a solas con una persona. Lelouch: Bien, entendido. Ponte en contacto con Diethard usando la Célula F de Kyushu. Luego de pocos segundos. Lelouch: Si pasame a Lakshata... Cuando el estudiante se azoma a la ventana, ve para su sorpresa a C.C con el uniforme para chicas de la universidad. Lelouch: ¡No puede ser! (incredulo) Hay Rivalz (con un megafono) esta repartiendo varios carteles de anuncio, cuando ella se acerca. Rivalz: ¡Estamos preparando la pizza más grande del mundo! C.C: Dame un folleto informativo. Rivalz: Sí, aquí tienes. (dandole el cartel) ¡La piza más garnde del mundo! (yendose) La chica peliverde obserbaba el cartel hasta que fue interrumpido por un Lelouch alarmado. Lelouch: Hey, ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? El estudiante estaba corriendo hasta llegar aquí y entonces agacha el torso hacia bajo agotado por correr. C.C: Necesito ver la pizza más grande del mundo. Lelouch (levantando el cuerpo:) ¿Por qué siempre me metes en problemas? ¡Vamos! (tapando la cabeza con una bolsa) Lelouch arrastro a la chica problematica con la bolsa tapando la cabeza a un lugar seguro. C.C: Qué chico tan insistente. Lelouch: ¡Callate, bruja! (cabreado) ¿¡No comprendes la situación en la que nos encontramos!? (preguntando arto) C.C: El emperador me está buscando. (explicando simplemente) Y tú eres el cebo. Lelouch: Así es. Y no solo eso, mi falso hermano Rolo es un asesino que trabaja para el gobierno y un usuario de Geass capaz de crear un campo en forma de cupula capaz de congelar el tiempo a los que entra en contacto. C.C: ¿Oh? ¿Y como has podido librarte? (curiosa) Lelouch: Le convencí por el momento de que me ayudara un poco y guardara mi identidad bajo secreto a cambio de que yo le daria un futuro. C.C: ¿crees que funcionara? (extrañada) Lelouch: No lo se. Pero aparte de eso, también hay una mujer en la que no puedo usar mi Geass. Mientras decia esto, en otro punto Villetta comienza a quitarse la ropa dejando al descuvierto su cuerpo sexy con bragas y sosten. Su piel morena deslumbra debido a la crema. A su lado estan 2 chicas con el traje azul. otras 2 estan centadas en cada lado. Chica 1: Desde las jóvenes chicas hermosas, hasta las adultas... (poniendo postura sexy mientras señala a Villetta) Todas excepto Villetta (poniendo postura sexy:) ¡Bienvenidos al Cáfe del Club de Natación "Toma Lo Que Tu Quieras"! Todos comenzaron a plaudir a las chicas mientras Villetta solo ponia una expresión cabreada. Shirley: ¡Me alegra tanto de que la entrenadora participara con nosotras! (aplaudiendo feliz) Villetta (en su mente:) Shirley... Juro que te mato Cien veces por esto. Esto no forma parte de mi misión... En otra parte En el campus Milly esta centada jugueteando un poco con Arthur, y a su lado esta Suzaku jugando un poco a un videojuego de una consola. Milly: Finalmente la Órden de los Caballeros Negros esta aquí. Suzaku: Sí. Eso parece. Milly: Seguro que Karen también esta aquí. Suzaku: Si, puede... (asientiendo un poco) Milly: Mm. Seguro que intentaran ocupar la Universidad como lo hiso con la academia. Suzaku: También... Milly: Durante la Rebelión Negra te comportaste como un héroes mientras escapabamos de ellos, ¿recuerdas? (sonriendo) Suzaku: Eh... Sí, su pongo. ¿¿??: Hey. Ambos miran hacia adelante y ven a Rei acercandose. Rei: Hola, ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta? Milly: Oh, es que quise hacer compañia con Marcus. ¿no? (sonriendo cariñosamente) Suzaku: S-Sí, hola. (sonriendo nervioso) Rei: Hola. ¿Eh? (fijandose en el Knightmare) Eso es... Milly: Sí, se trata del Knightmare de tercera generación: Ganimedes. Rei. Oh, vaya. Milly: Sabes, estamos preparando esta máquina para transportar un cargamento de tomates hacia el campus. Y Lelouch sera un buen piloto. Rei: ¿Así? Entonces el gato japonés negro da un salto y coge el lapiz que llevava Milly. Milly: ¡Aaaag! (asustada) Suzaku: ¡Oye, Arthur! (siguiendole) Milly: ¡Espera, que eso es un regalo de mi padre! (siguiendole) Rei: Bueno... (siguiendole) Cuando todos se fueron una mano coge un papel que dejo Milly, aquella mano pertenece a Gino, quien esta junto con Anya. Gino: ¿Qué es esto? Unsar un Knightmare... ¿Para hacer una pizza? (interesado) En otra parte del campus Lelouch y C.C se encontraban en un piso encima de un contenedor de tomates. Lelouch: Se que la persona que le dio el Geass al emperador y le conto a Suzaku algo sobre Zero y del Geass se llama V.V. Pero ¿qué sabes tú? (intrigado) C.C: V.V, antes era un miembro de la nobleza que nacio en 1952, y recibio su Geass a los Diez años. Por lo que parece su Geass le permite no crecer y envejecer, por lo tanto se quedo siendo una niña de Diez año toda la eternidad. Lelouch: Ya veo... Pero- Shirley: ¡Lulu! C.C mira hacia tras y de repente Lelouch empuja a C.C y lo tira al contenedor de tomates. Lelouch: ¡Aquí estoy! Shirley ve a Lelouch encima de un muro al lado del contenedor. Shirley: Hay estas. Lelouch: ¿Necesitas algo? (presionando un btotón para cerrar el contenedor) Shirley: ¿Sabes? Parece que Villetta me esté evitando por algún motivo... (subiendo) ¿Eh? (asomándose) Lelouch: Nop. Solo estamos nosotros tu y yo. Shirley (en su mente:) ¿Solos...? Qué mal, creo que ésta sería mi oportunidad. (gesteando con algo verguenza) Shirley: ¿Sabes, Lelou...? ¿Podrias...? Suzaku: ¡Lelouch! Ambos miran hacia atrars y ven a Suzaku cooriendo hacia ellos. Lelouch: ¿¡Qué quieres, Suzaku!? Suzaku: ¿¡Habeís visto a Arthur!? (subiendo hasta la ultima planta) Lelouch: No. No lo he visto. Luego aparecen tras un muro Rei y Milly. Milly: ¿¡Habéis visto a Arthur!? Entonces se escucha un estruendo dentro del contenedor, Lelouch se estremeció un poco al oír eso. Suzaku: ¡Oh no! (bajando por la escalera) ¿¡No se habrá quedado atrapado hay!? (preocupado mirando el contenedor) Lelouch: No, nada de eso. (bajando desesperado) ¡Los gatos no se llevan bien con los tomates! (explica) Suzaku: ¿E? (mirando con una expresión confusa y algo molesto) Rei: Es verdad. No es Arthur, (decía) Parece que alguien se habrá quedado atrapado allí. Milly: ¿¡Qué!? (incrédula horrorizada) Entonces el contenedor se eleva hacia arriba y los chicos ven con algo de incredulidad como un Knightmare coge con sus brazos el contenedor. Shirley: ¿¡Un Knightmare!? Milly: Es el Ganimedes. Lelouch: ¿¡Quien lo esta pilotando!? Gino (por altavoz:) ¡Tranquilos soy yo! Rei: ¿Gin-? No digo ¿Vincent? (sorprendido) Gino: Sí, ahora mismo llevare los tomates al puesto. (sonriendo entusiasmado) Sin pensárselo 2 veces el rubio arranca el Knightmare de tercera generación y se aleja de la ubicación de los demás. Lelouch: ¡Hey, espera! (comenzando a correr) El joven estudiante comenzó a perseguir al Ganimedes, a pesar de ser consciente de que no lo alcanzara y su persecución no durara mucho. Entonces entre los arbusto sale un Arthur asustado y sale corriendo con el Ganimedes persiguiéndolo. Suzaku: ¡Es Arthur! El niño ex japonés, sin pensárselo sale corriendo hacia su gato. Rei: ¡Espera! (siguiéndole) Milly: ¡A mí también! (siguiéndolo) Shirley: ¡Y a mí! Pronto Suzaku alcanzo a Lelouch, quien esta comenzando a cansarse y sudar un poco por la cara. Mientras en la cabina del Ganimedes Gino observa el monitor donde ve un mapa donde hay una ruta por donde va y su destino. Gino: Veamos, estoy siguiendo la ruta. (exterior/altavoz:) ¡Agitemos! (moviendo los brazos para agitar con fuerza el contenedor) Dentro del contenedor la joven bruja de cabello verde lo esta pasando bastante mal hay dentro con todo el tomate manchando su ropa y agitando su cuerpo. Mientras en la persecución Lelouch perdió casi sus fuerzas y poco a poco comenzó a disminuir su velocidad, mientras Rei con su enorme velocidad adelanto a todos y se dirigió hacia el Knightmare. Pronto Lelouch dejo de caminar, adelantando tanto a Suzaku, Shirley y Milly. Este se queda parado con el torso bajo con sus manos apoyados sobre sus piernas. Lelouch: Yo... No estoy preparado para esta mierda de ejercicio... (suspirando) Mientras en el campus el Ganimedes llega a su destino acercándose a una enorme plato con una gran masa redonda y a su lado Rivalz observando. Rivalz (megáfono:) ¡Hay estaa! ¡El Vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil Lelouch Lamperouge...! ¡Ha aparecido con los tomates de Andes definitivos! ¡Vamos, adelante, te estábamos...! La frase fue interrumpida cuando vio al pobre gato indefenso perseguido por el Knightmare. Rivalz: Oh no, Arthur. Entonces aparece de un lado Rei cogiendo a Arthur a tiempo. Rivalz (bocina:) ¡Bien echo! (felicitando de alegría) Entonces se da cuenta que el Ganimedes se acerca, y como un desesperado se aparto del medio mientras la máquina se detiene ante el plato. Luego abre la tapa del contenedor y se dispone a sacar todo el tomate en ella. Mientras en una azotea, Lelouch se las había arreglado para llegar allí. El se comunica con un estudiante cercano, abajo. Lelouch: Equipo general, ¡mira hacia el jardín de azotea! Estudiante: ¿Qué ocurre, Vicepresidente? (mirando hacia Lelouch? Lelouch: Pauta del sistema, en rojo. (activando su Geass) Mientras tanto el Ganimedes comienza a tirar los tomates al gran plato mientras C.C hacia todo lo posible para no caerse, pero no lo hizo. Estudiante: Pauta del sistema, en rojo. (Cogiendo un controlador) Iniciando la liberación de gas extintor. (pulsando el botón) Entonces del campus surgió una extensa nube de gas extintora, que resulto difícil ver para los estudiantes a su alrededor. Mientras dentro de la cabina el joven soldado de élite rubio miraba la nube con interés. Gino: Vaya, con que esto era la sorpresa. En otro lado Villetta estaba corriendo entre la nube rosada de extintor y la confusión, buscando alguna pista. Villetta: ¿¡Qué coño es esto!? (confusa) En otro lado Rai le da al gato a Suzaku, quien este se alegra. Suzaku: Muchas gracias. (sonriendo) Pero, ¿cómo puedes correr tan rápido? (intrigado) Rai: Es que siempre hago ejercicio y soy un buen deportista. (explica algo orgulloso) Suzaku: Pues parece más rápido que yo. Rai: ¿Eh? La nube del extintor decoro el paisaje de la universidad, que ahora luce como un palacio, cuyo jardín flotan muchas burbujas reflejadas por el humo. Milly miraba con alegría la obra de arte mientras los profesores (dentro) incluido el director Ashford observaban con incredulidad y asombro el exterior. Mientras en la azotea Lelouch y C.C se reunieron al fin. Lelouch: Más te vale. (gruñendo cabreado) Casi me meto en un lío. Llamare a un taxi para que te lleve y que te deje cerca de la guarida. C.C: Perdón por el lío. ¿Qué vas hacer con la OSI? Lelouch: De momento lo tengo controlado. Solo me queda actuar. Varias horas después En la noche, durante un baile en el campus, Villetta hizo su camino de regreso a la sala de reuniones de la mañana. Ella nunca le gustó el olor de la sede y cuando llegó allí, ella se convierten en un punto de irse cuando todos sus negocios se realizaron. Mientras se paseaba en el ascensor del edificio, se dio cuenta de algunas caras conocidas entrar y salir del ascensor en pisos diferentes. Ella los reconoció como los partidarios y la recaudación de fondos de la OSI y algunos de ellos fueron los altos funcionarios de la organización. Cuando por fin llegó a la entrada de la planta superior, las cejas levantadas poco a la vista de un gran número de personas que se reúnen frente a la oficina del director. Se acercaba la hora de la reunión programada por lo que no era extraño ver allí. Ella apretó a sí misma a través de la pequeña multitud durante un minuto y se permitió obtener algo de espacio para respirar. Cualquiera que sea el jefe les llamó para, definitivamente fue algo de gran importancia. Con una sola mirada alrededor de la habitación, Villetta podría decir que los oficiales y cohortes de confianza del servicio secreto imperial estuvieron presentes aquí. Nunca había habido una gran reunión como de la OSI en muchos años desde que el emperador Charles Zi Britannia llegó al poder en 1997. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió a la multitud, todos los chismes y hablar fueron cortados inmediatamente en silencio. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia la puerta como dos guardias OSI salieron a recibirlos. Guardia: La reunión se iniciara ahora. Todos los Doce miembros, por favor, deje sus teléfonos, armas, y los dispositivos electrónicos que se están llevando en la mesa. Ustedes podrán tenerlos, una vez que la reunión haya finalizado. Los oficiales en el vestíbulo se reunieron rápidamente sus documentos y se dirigieron a la sala de una manera profesional. No hay conversaciones fueron permitidos y no se permitían los teléfonos celulares, ya sea por lo que fue un apagón total de la comunicación. Cuando entró Villetta, de repente se dio cuenta de la atmósfera alrededor de la sala de repente apretó... como si una presencia oscura se cierne sobre la reunión en sí. Ella comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Una vez que los miembros tomaron su lugar alrededor de la gran mesa, comenzaron a esperar ante la respuesta de su líder, pero no reacciono. Los miembros esperaban... Y espero... Pero ni una sola palabra parecía estar presionando de su líder. Solo paso 3 minutos. Miembro: Umm... ¿Señor? Directo: Bienvenido. (declaro repentinamente por sorpresa) Supongo que todos están preguntando lo que todos ustedes he reunido aquí. (Asiente con la cabeza) Bien. Porque ahora mismo... con efecto inmediato... Renuncio como el director jefe de la OSI... Miembros: ¿¡Qué!? (incrédulos levantandose de sus sillas) Miembro 1: Mi señor! ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? ¿Por qué estás renunciando? (intrigado) Director: Mis razones son mías. A partir de ahora, yo revoco toda mi situación y entregar el poder a una más... manos capaces. Debido a este cambio, ahora estoy a cesar en medio de nuestras operaciones en la UE para apoyar a nuestras tareas aquí en la patria. Esto va a resolver nuestros problemas de recursos humanos y la financiación. Miembro: ¡¡Eso es indignante!! No podemos detener nuestras operaciones allí! La guerra de la UE está cambiando drásticamente el rumbo de la batalla! Si nos retiramos ahora, que nos llevará años para recuperarse! ¡Y el príncipe Schneizel...! Director: Hasta donde sabemos, él no sabe de nuestra presencia allí. (voz monótona) Si les sacamos ahora, no va a causar ninguna sospecha. Villetta: ¿Son estas las órdenes de su majestad? El director volvió la cabeza hacia la mujer, pero no mostró signos de ninguna emoción en absoluto. Director: No. Ahora estoy actuando bajo una voluntad diferente... De nuevo una serie de jadeos y argumentos descontento comenzó a agitar del grupo. Director: A partir de este momento, ya no estamos bajo la dependencia del emperador... Oficial: ¡Mi señor! (levantandose de su asiento enfurecido) ¿¡Estás diciendo que vas a traicionar al emperador !? ¡Eso es traición al imperio! ¡Me voy de aquí! Pero antes de que cogiera sus pertenencias, una pistola le apunto directamente a la cabeza. Oficial: Q... ¿Qué? (aterrado) Villetta: ¡Rolo! (asombrada) Rolo: Te han dicho que nadie saldrá de la sala hasta que se termine la reunión. (tono siniestro) Villetta: Rolo... ¿Que- (poco nerviosa) Lelouch: Es cierto. Todos voltean su cabeza para ver al recién llegado, siendo Lelouch con una sonrisa burlona por la expresión sorprendida de los miembros. Villetta: ¿¡Cómo!? (incrédula) Director: Saludad al nuevo líder de la OSI. (señalando al estudiante con obediencia) Entonces todos los presentes comenzaron a jadear incrédulos y confusos ante su nuevo líder, mientras Lelouch da un sonrisa de satisfecho. Fin del capitulo